The Fans Wish, The Fans Get
by Nifawiwa
Summary: AkaKuro Week 2017, Day 7. Tetsuya and Seijuurou are youtubers and one day they decide to entertain their fans by reading fanfictions about themselves. While live-streaming. Great idea, isn't it?


_**THE AKAKURO WEEK 2017 HAS FINALLY COME TO AN END.**_  
 _ **I AM SAD.**_  
 _ **NEVERTHELESS, IT WAS A VERY FUN RIDE.**_  
 _ **No but seriously, it was very fun to try and write according to certain prompts, I really enjoyed that challenge, especially when I tried to used almost all of them. Thank you, organizers! We all appreciate this very much! Look at how much more works we now have! These sort of events I believe really help the fandom :3 I shall eagerly wait for next year!**_  
 _ **That does not mean I will even stop writing for AkaKuro in that period, though, of course not.**_  
 _ **Thank you all who read my stories!**_  
 _ **Now, enjoy this last gift of mine to you and I'm sorry if I failed miserably with the idea!**_

* * *

 _The Fans Wish, The Fans Get_

''I can't believe we're actually doing this,'' Seijuurou heaved a heavy sigh. ''While live-streaming in addition.''

''It's been a request for quite some time now,'' Tetsuya shrugged nonchalantly, adding finishing touches to their set-up. ''And if the audience wishes for it this much... Besides, it should be fun.''

''Fun?'' the redhead repeated with a raised brow. ''Tetsuya, is there something I don't know?''

''What do you mean, Akashi-kun?'' his companion looked at him while tilting his head. ''Aren't you at least a little bit intrigued?''

''Honestly, no. Based on what I had heard, some have a very... creative imagination to say the least, and truthfully, I'm more scared than interested,'' Seijuurou deadpanned.

''I'm sure it can't be that bad,'' the tealnet shook his head lightly. Finally he was finished, so he turned on a ten-second timer and returned to his seat next to his roommate on the wide couch.

''Oh you have no idea,'' Seijuurou murmured quietly under his breath. Tetsuya was a bit baffled by such a comment, but had no time to ask before the red light flashed on.

They were live.

Honestly, Seijuurou was incredibly against the idea of live-streaming initially, he disliked not being able to control what content could reach the public. Or not being in control in general. If something went wrong while filming, they could very well start again or edit the video, but with live-streaming it was a completely different case. There was no _edit_ option. And their videos usually required that function due to their musical nature. Nevertheless, after much convincing, Tetsuya managed to bring Seijuurou over to his side. This was what their viewers wanted, and it was their, well, duty to entertain them and listen to their wishes, that is, the most normal, sane ones. That was how the pair got into this situation.

Well, at least their audience seemed very excited about this never-before-heard event. They weren't informed what it would be about, though.

''Good evening, everyone,'' Tetsuya started as usual with that small smile of his. ''Today, I'm here once again with Seijuurou and we're officially starting our first live-stream. Why don't you tell them what we'll be doing?'' he directed his gaze to his almost imperceptibly sulking companion.

''Why don't you do that yourself?'' Seijuurou responded quite impassively. ''You're the one who seems excited.''

''I'm only curious,'' Tetsuya half-shrugged, though a light chuckle nevertheless escaped his lips. He once again returned his eyes to the camera. ''We'll be doing what a lot of you have been asking us to do – that is reading fanfiction about ourselves.''

They could almost sense how the comments exploded right now.

''Thank Tetsuya for that,'' Seijuurou heaved a sigh, crossing his arms on his chest. ''He's unusually interested in this.''

''Not in the way you're making it sound,'' the tealnet lightly hit the other on the knee. ''I'm merely curious in our fans' works and, well, their dedication to _shipping_ us.''

''Which sounds so weird when you say it out loud,'' Seijuurou shook his head weakly.

''Nevertheless, it's a fact,'' Tetsuya responded as he began working on the laptop in front of them on the small table. ''Also, did you know that 'shipping' comes from 'relationship'?''

''It does?'' Seijuurou stared at him in wonder. ''Huh, that's actually clever.''

''It is,'' the other nodded, entering a certain website. ''Okay, I'm there.''

Seijuurou released a soft sigh and scooted closer to the computer, his eyes widening by a fraction at the number.

''Why are there so many?'' he wondered quietly. He shifted his look straight to the camera and spoke, his voice sounding quite astounded: ''Do you seriously not have anything better to do?''

''Seijuurou-kun!'' Tetsuya scolded him, this time hitting his arm stronger. ''That is not nice,'' He looked back the camera, though despite his words, amusement managed to break through his glassy look. ''We appreciate your effort, really. Seijuurou is just being his usual self.''

''Are you implying that I'm normally rude?''

''Let's start with this one,'' Tetsuya changed to topic without batting an eye, clicking on a certain link. Since his attention was diverted elsewhere, he didn't see how the redhead winked at the camera suggestively. ''It seems quite popular.''

''The popular ones are the most dangerous ones,'' Seijuurou commented with a hum.

''And how would you know?'' the tealnet looked at him curiously, albeit a bit suspiciously.

''Common knowledge, honestly.''

''Right...'' Tetsuya shook his head lightly and diverted his attention back to the screen. ''Okay, this seems to be in parts...''

''Could you check the rating first?'' Seijuurou interrupted him. ''We shouldn't start off too extreme.''

''It says it's for general audiences.''

''Good, then it must be fluff or something,'' the singer commented a bit absentmindedly.

''Fluff?'' Tetsuya repeating, looking back at him in confusion. ''What does that mean?''

''Cute stuff, basically,'' Seijuurou shrugged simply.

''...You're certainly knowledgeable,'' Tetsuya murmured, his suspicion rising, yet decided to leave it at that for now. ''The story starts in your perspective, by the way, so you start.''

''Right,'' his companion heaved yet another sigh. However, before he could start reading, Tetsuya spoke up after he had checked the already-placed comments on his phone:

''Oh, Seijuurou-kun, someone suggested a fun idea,'' he shifted his eyes from the screen to his roommate. ''Every time we cringe or laugh, we take a shot.''

Seijuurou stared at him for a few moments, then at the camera, stood up and strode off with an unamused comment.

''They want us to get alcohol poisoning.''

Tetsuya couldn't help but chuckle at that. Seijuurou could certainly get dramatic if he wanted.

''Don't worry, he's just kidding,'' the tealnet assured their audience. ''Besides, I doubt we even have enough of that to get poisoned. He's just in a bad mood today, don't take it to the heart. And also, we are not and will not in any way or form try to discourage you, do continue creating and in advance I apologize if we say some inappropriate comments.''

Soon enough Seijuurou returned with three bottles of different alcohol drinks and two small glasses, at which Tetsuya could only sigh. If he so wished, the redhead could _really_ get dramatic.

''Let's start off with this,'' he opened up the first bottle and filled his glass, drinking it up without skipping a beat.

''Why are you drinking already?'' Tetsuya wondered a bit puzzled.

''Because I'm already cringing at this situation,'' his companion answered simply, setting down his glass.

''Honestly...''

''I start, right?'' Seijuurou moved closer to the laptop, ignoring the other's impressed tone. ''Okay... _The melodious sound of his alarm clock finally woke Seijuurou up._ What do you mean melodious, my alarm sound is literally annoying buzzing,'' the redhead commented, looking straight into the camera.

''That alarm sound being me,'' Tetsuya deadpanned at his roommate's remark. ''How sweet of you.''

''Take notes, writers.''

''Just continue reading.''

''Right, right... _Mornings would certainly be a tedious time, if not for the little spoon lying in his arms,_ '' Seijuurou stopped there, inhaled a sharp breath and yet again filled his glass.

''Already?'' Tetsuya astonished in amusement. ''You're far too weak. It wasn't even that bad.''

''I can't help it,'' the redhead clicked his tongue, afterwards gulping down the drink.

''You'll get drunk in no time at this rate.''

''Then maybe you'd like to continue?''

''You only read two sentences.''

''Fine, fine. But this will take forever, let's skip to the more interested parts,'' Seijuurou murmured, scrolling down the page slightly. ''Okay. _He shook his lover gently, basking in the adorableness that was known as Tetsuya stirring awake. The smaller of the two always had great trouble waking up, so Seijuurou had more than enough time to adore that process._ No, see, that's inaccurate, Tetsuya is actually a light sleeper, whereas I'm a heavy one, so this situation should be in reverse.''

''Would you please stop commenting on our sleeping habits,'' the tealnet sighed softly.

''I'm just providing accurate information.''

''...Seijuurou-kun, I'm aware that you're a light drinker, but are you _that_ light?''

''I am not drunk yet, so shh. Now it's finally time for the dialogue. _''Good morning, muffin,'' Seijuurou cooed his partner as the latter began to crack his eyes open_ ,'' Seijuurou would have continued reading further, but Tetsuya unexpectedly took his glass and actually filled it up, afterwards gulping its contents down. The redhead stared at his roommate in amusement.

''Did the _muffin_ part get you?''

Tetsuya wordlessly nodded, a light frown forming on his lips.

''I personally don't see this one as bad, at least it's better than-'' Seijuurou suddenly cut himself off and continued only after a short pause. ''-that some of the nicknames I had heard.''

''And where had you heard them exactly?'' the tealnet inquired a bit suspiciously.

''The comment section mostly.''

''Right... Well, I honestly don't like that pet-name,'' Tetsuya lightly shook his head. ''Too sweet for my liking.''

''Of course, _lemon_ would fit you much better,'' Seijuurou commented, diverting his eyes back to the computer and earning a cold stare from his partner. ''The next one is your part, by the way.''

''Mhm. _''I told you I don't like that name,'' Tetsuya murmured sleepily, nuzzling into his lover's chest._ Now, see, this person gets it, that's how I would respond. _''Why don't you call me 'princess' like always?''_ …And I take that back.''

Seijuurou couldn't help but laugh at the tealnet's reaction as he was already filling up their glasses. Tetsuya, in the mean time, looked straight into the camera with his blank stare and spoke in an apologetic tone:

''I'm so sorry, we're terrible readers.''

''They asked for it,'' the redhead shrugged while handing his companion his drink. ''Though I do quite like this one, honestly.''

''Don't give them any more ideas.''

''I'm sorry,'' Seijuurou chuckled lightly as he set down his now empty glass. ''Alright, where did we leave off?.. _''I never knew you liked that name,'' Seijuurou responded with a small smirk._ God, this is so weird. _''You always were quite impassive about it_. _''_ ''

'' _''That's because you wouldn't stop teasing me, Sei-kun.''_ ''

'''Sei-kun'?'' the redhead repeated through his laughter, trying to muffle it down with the back of his hand, while with the other he was already pouring alcohol into his glass, gulping it all down after a moment. ''My, I don't believe you have ever called me that actually.''

''I don't think so as well,'' Tetsuya nodded, slight amusement breaking through his voice as well. ''Though it is an interesting name. Sei-kun, huh. Seiiii-kun.''

''Stop it, Tetsuya, it sounds so strange,'' Seijuurou even bit his knuckle to control his laughter.

''No, I will call you Sei-kun from now on.''

''Really, Tetsuya, don't,'' It was hard to take his words seriously, truthfully speaking, due to his demeanor. By now his cheeks were oh-so slightly becoming flushed due to the amount of alcohol he had taken.

''Also, if you all haven't guessed already, Sei-kun is a happy drunk,'' Tetsuya stared into the camera as he spoke completely seriously.

''Cut it out, Tetsuya, I'm not even that drunk yet. And stop with the nickname or I'll start calling you _sugar_ or something.''

''Fine, fine,'' the tealnet rose his hands in defeat. ''Why don't we continue?''

''If you say so. _Seijuurou chuckled fondly at the lightly pouting Tetsuya and pecked his forehead affectionately._ I don't think I've ever seen you pouting, honestly,'' the vocalist commented, shifting his eyes back at his companion.

''That might be true,'' Tetsuya nodded with a quiet hum. ''I'm not particularly used to such expressions.''

''...Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you entertain us with a never-before-seen pout, then?'' a sly smirk crept onto Seijuurou's lips.

''Seriously?'' the male looked at him unamused. However, seeing as how the other looked quite determined, he merely sighed. ''Fine. But I'm warning you, I don't actually know how to do this correctly.''

Nevertheless, once Tetsuya hesitantly puffed his lower lip out, imitating a pout, Seijuurou ( _and the rest of the audience honestly_ ) couldn't help but marvel at the sight.

''You look surprisingly adorable like that,'' the redhead commented without batting an eye.

''I don't know how I should take that...'' Tetsuya murmured, his expression once again back to its neutral state.

''As a compliment, obviously. I'm certain everyone agrees with me.''

''Right... Let's just continue this,'' the tealnet shook his head with a sigh.

''Fine,'' Seijuurou chuckled lightly. '' _''Whatever gave you that idea, babe?'' he asked innocently_ ,'' He couldn't read anymore as his whole body shook his laughter and he fell sideways on the couch. Even Tetsuya looked quite amused.

''I really don't know what to say, honestly...'' he stifled up his own rising laughter with his hand.

'''Babe'? Seriously?'' Seijuurou spoke once he had calmed down enough, yet chuckles still kept escaping his throat. Groggily, he sat up and poured some more drink into his glass, gulping all of it down. ''I cannot imagine calling you _babe_. You just seem far too innocent for that,''

''Not in this story, apparently,'' Tetsuya commented as he continued reading. '' _''You do so every morning anyway,'' Tetsuya responded with a deadpan._ ''

'' _''I apologize,'' Seijuurou laughed lightly, once again planting a chaste kiss on the other's head. ''How about I bring you breakfast to bed as an apology?''_ ''

''You're a real sweetheart here, huh,'' the tealnet murmured.

''Aren't I always?''

''Most certainly not.''

''That's harsh, Tetsuya.''

''Just continue reading.

''Let me quickly check something actually,'' the redhead murmured as he swiftly went over some information of the story. In the end, he heaved a soft sigh and spoke. ''As I thought. This may be fluff at the beginning, but it quickly turns to angst. And it does not have a good ending.''

''Why would people want to read such things? They only make you sad...''

''Let's find something more spicy, then,'' Seijuurou declared and exited that page. ''There is nothing wrong with fluff or angst, but I'm rather certain our viewers would want something more provoking.''

''And you were so against this idea initially...'' Tetsuya murmured, yet didn't protest. He once again looked at the camera and lightly shook his head. ''I'm telling you, Seijuurou-kun already had enough alcohol.''

''I shall ignore that comment,'' the singer announced as he kept scrolling through the page. Then, his eyes stopped at a particular story at which he couldn't help but marvel. ''500,000 words? Really?'' He lifted his gaze up to the camera, muffling his laughter with his hand. ''Do you _seriously_ not have anything better to do?''

''Stop it, Seijuurou-kun,'' Tetsuya scolded him again with a light frown. ''I'm honestly impressed by people's dedication. If this is what makes them happy, I see nothing wrong with it.''

''If imagining us fuc-'' the redhead had started his comment before his companion suddenly slapped a hand over his mouth to prevent him from continuing speaking.

''Watch what you're saying, Seijuurou-kun.''

The redhead only rolled his eyes at that and peeled off the other's hand from his mouth, yet a smirk adorned his features nonetheless.

''Fine, let's continue the search then,'' he diverted his attention back to the computer. In the mean time, Tetsuya took his phone again to check on the comments. He was quite amused at the reactions they were getting – mainly because this was the first time they talked about people shipping them openly – but was also a bit intrigued as he saw a certain name repeating.

''Seijuurou-kun, listen,'' he caught the other's attention. ''People keep telling us to read a story named ' _Scarlet lilies'_ , why don't we give it a go?''

At his words the redhead momentarily froze, his gaze seemingly boring into the computer screen, before he slowly lifted his eyes to the male next to him, to the camera, back at the laptop and took in a sharp breath while typing in the title.

''How about I just drink the whole bottle right now for all of this story?''

''Why?'' Tetsuya asked a bit baffled.

Without words, Seijuurou turned the laptop for the other to see. Tetsuya quickly went over the information given, though there was quite little of it. Nevertheless, he looked up at his companion with a confused gaze.

''What does 'BDSM' mean?''

Seijuurou just stared at the camera with a judging look for a good couple of seconds, before heaving a deep sigh.

''It's a mix of bondage and discipline, sadism and masochism, and dominance and submission,'' he answered in a mutter.

Tetsuya gazed at him with wide eyes for a few moments, trying to process the information. He was not used to such expressions you see, his imagination was still quite innocent.

''Oh wow,'' the tealnet breathed out. ''That sounds... rather peculiar.''

''It's what a lot of people like, though,'' Seijuurou shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant.

''...No, seriously, how do you know all of this?'' Tetsuya shook his head in disbelief.

''I have my sources.''

''That sounds way too shady...''

''Are we going to read this or not?''

''Well... I suppose I am a bit curious...'' the smaller male admitted slowly.

''Whatever you say,'' Seijuurou exhaled a sigh and opened up the story. ''It starts at your point of view.''

''Right... _Tetsuya ran in the dark street in the pouring rain as fast as his legs could carry him, his lungs already burning. He had gotten too engrossed in his meeting and forgot to check the time, so by the time he had left the club, it was already far past the time Seijuurou normally got home. The mere thought of it made Tetsuya's blood run cold._ Are you crazy in this story or something?'' the tealnet wondered out loud, glancing at his companion.

''Well, this is a nice setting,'' Seijuurou commented while biting on his thumb to keep himself from chuckling. ''I can already see where this is going.''

''Care to enlighten me?''

''Why don't you find that out by yourself?''

''You're no fun. _The tealnet could only hope that his lover got held up at work and wasn't yet back. However, that thought didn't stop that anxious fear from eating his heart away. And as he kept nearing their home, that foreboding feeling only kept rising in his chest. 'Please don't be back yet, please don't be back yet...' Tetsuya chanted in his head as he fished out his keys and shakily unlocked the door._ I'm really scared of you here, huh.''

''Well, this _is_ BDSM, and a dark one at that,'' Seijuurou shrugged as he drank once more.

''Mhmm. _Once the door opened, the male was met with complete darkness, which for a moment eased his heart a bit and gave him the slightest of hopes that perhaps Seijuurou really wasn't back yet. However, as soon as he locked the door, took off his shoes and drenched jacket, quiet creaking made his whole body freeze._ Oh my.''

''My turn,'' Seijuurou announced a bit excitedly, scooting over slightly closer. '' _''Good evening, Tetsuya,'' smooth, velvety voice resonated through the room, drilling into the tealnet's mind painfully._ ''

'' _''S-Seij-juurou-kun,'' the tealnet stammered out, his wide eyes trying to discern the figure slowly creeping towards him in the darkness._ This sounds like a horror thriller, honestly.''

''Which is why it's interesting,'' the redhead chuckled lightly. ''I'm very intimidating here, I like it.''

''While I just look like a scared sheep.''

''It's quite clear by now who shall be taking the dominant role, no?'' Seijuurou teased his companion. ''Okay, let's continue. _''I've been waiting for you, my dear,'' the person spoke in a hushed manner, inching closer and closer, successfully making the other tremble. ''Tell me, love, where have you been? It is much past midnight after all.''_ ''

''I'm honestly getting scared already,'' Tetsuya murmured. '' _The smaller male involuntary gulped in fear and tried to answer with as much courage as he could muster: ''I-I've been out with friends and lost track of time... I'm sorry, Seijuurou-kun, I didn't mean to worry you...''_ ''

'' _''You've been out to a night-club?'' the other asked, his voice now suddenly a couple of degrees colder. ''Without my permission?''_ Oh wow, I'm very protective here, huh,'' the redhead chuckled in amusement. ''Good thing I don't need to worry about such things in reality, since Tetsuya never goes to those night-clubs.''

''You would probably tag along to prevent me from drinking too much, but by the end of the day I'd be the one to carry you back,'' Tetsuya commented unamused. ''Anyway... _''You wouldn't have let me out anyway,'' the tealnet retorted, yet his words were just above a whisper. Unconsciously, he was backed up against the wall as the figure finally made its way to him, only a few inches separating them._ ''

'' _''Correct,'' Seijuurou hummed lowly. Even in this darkness, Tetsuya could make out his dangerous glinting eyes. ''Because you belong to me and I don't want anyone being near you, much less touching you.''_ ''

''You really are crazy here,'' Tetsuya nodded, looking at his partner. ''I have no idea why I'm dating a psychopath.''

''Perhaps because you love me~?'' Seijuurou chuckled teasingly, playfully ruffling the other's hair.

''Even so... It seems as if I'm fearing for my life here,'' the smaller male murmured. '' _''No one did, Seijuurou-kun... I was only talking with my childhood friends, really. Nothing happened.''_ ''

'' _''I don't believe you, Tetsuya,'' the redhead declared menacingly. ''You smell of perfume.''_ Well, you're certainly in trouble,'' Seijuurou clapped his hands once, diverting his pretended-hurt look at the tealnet. ''How could you, Tetsuya?''

''I would never cheat on my partner, honestly,'' the other answered with a shrug. ''Even if I was dating a psychopath. I value loyalty very much. Okay. _Tetsuya's heartbeat accelerated to abnormal levels at that claim, sweat forming on his forehead and he struggled to quickly form a response. ''I-I would never cheat on you, Seijuurou-kun, you know that!.. You're misunderstanding, I-''_ ''

'' _''Shhh, I know,'' the redhead began calming the other down, cupping his face gently. ''I know you wouldn't betray me like that. You love me very much, after all, don't you? Nevertheless,'' One of his hands moved to Tetsuya's hair and he gripped the wet locks tightly, making the smaller male yelp quietly. ''You disobeyed me, which resulted in other people touching you, which is unacceptable. Now, will you be a good boy and accept your punishment obediently?''_ ''

''Pour me some of that drink,'' Tetsuya suddenly asked, pushing his glass in Seijuurou's direction with a blank stare. ''This is getting quite overwhelming.''

''Punishment, huh... As expected,'' the redhead hummed while filling the other's glass and his own as he tried to contain his chuckling. ''Though I don't think you should read this, you are far too innocent.''

''But I can't back down now,'' a light frown formed on Tetsuya's lips. ''Even if this is very strange... You seem to be enjoying this, though.''

''Well, I mean, the text is flowing quite smoothly, so I am a bit interested,'' Seijuurou answered with a shrug.

''Right... Well anyway... _Tetsuya's throat dried out at those words. He wanted to plead his lover to change his mind, to beg to spare him this time, but he knew it would be futile attempts. It was impossible for him to escape those punishments. So, without another choice, he weakly nodded, succumbing to his fate._ And we have a time-skip here. I'm a bit scared.''

''Give me this for a moment,'' Seijuurou asked as he turned the laptop fully to himself. He read slightly forward, then lifted his calculating gaze to the camera, then to Tetsuya and spoke: ''Seriously, I am not letting you read this. You are far too innocent and this will horrify you, ruin your sweet mind, I don't want to have such a crime on my chest.''

''Seijuurou-kun, you can't tell me what to do. Besides, the viewers want this.''

''How about instead of tainting your innocent soul, I provide our dear audience with some useful information?'' the redhead clapped his hands together, looking straight into the camera. ''For example, why does Tetsuya always smell like vanilla? He actually smells like coconuts due to his shampoo and body wash.''

''Don't you think that's a bit personal?'' the tealnet deadpanned at him. However, judging by the way his eyes were dazed, the amount of alcohol he had drunk was finally taking a toll on him.

''Second, his hair is actually not as soft as you all make it sound,'' Seijuurou continued, completely ignoring the other as he ruffled through his locks. ''By the ends it gets a bit rough for some reason.''

''Seijuurou-kun, where do you even—''

''And as for the taste,'' the redhead fell silent for a moment. ''I don't know honestly. Let me try it.''

''Wait, what-''

However, Tetsuya had no chance to protest or express his confusion before Seijuurou gripped the back of his head and unceremoniously placed his lips against his. Due to the immense surprise the tealnet slightly gasped, and Seijuurou took that chance to deepen the kiss. At that moment his mind exploded and his heartbeat shot through the roof. The intrusion felt incredibly strange and Tetsuya held absolutely no control over it. Seijuurou only kept exploring his mouth skillfully – having had a couple of partners in the past mind you – and sending the tealnet on the waves of unwanted pleasure. However, before Tetsuya had even the chance to comprehend what was happening, the redhead pulled away just as suddenly, granting his companion the ability to breath again.

''Well, at the moment he tastes like liquor, but that's only because he just had some, so I'm not sure,'' Seijuurou shrugged nonchalantly, not realizing what he had just done yet.

However, the gears worked slowly, but soon enough it clicked.

The male blinked once in realization and finally shifted his eyes back to Tetsuya, who's face was adorably flushed, small pants were escaping his lips as he was covering them with the back of his hand, staring at Seijuurou with those wide, full of disbelief blues of his. _Oh my._

''Uhh...'' the redhead murmured, not immediately knowing what to say. ''I... shouldn't have done that in front of the camera, huh.''

''You think?'' Tetsuya practically chocked out.

''Well, this whole filming thing was a gr _e_ a _t_ _i_ d _e_ a.''

''Perhaps you should go to bed now. You're obviously drunk if you think the camera is the problem.''

''I shall take that offer,'' Seijuurou announced and tried to stand up, but almost immediately stumbled to side and out of the camera's view, only a low thud could have been heard afterwards. ''It has been fun, very fun, goodbye and see you never.''

Tetsuya waited until his companion was out of sight before released a deep sigh and uncovered his mouth, wiping his lips a bit before that. He tried to fix his messy hair a little before his eyes traveled to the camera and he spoke:

''Well, this was certainly something,'' He paused for a moment to fully regain his composure. ''Seijuurou-kun and alcohol _really_ don't mix, apparently. Hope you all, umm, enjoyed this, as weird as it may sound. Today I learned that a lot of you are quite strange, that was an interesting discovery. Our next, um, actual video will be up next week most likely, so be on the look out. So for now, goodbye.''

The stream ended.

Finally feeling his shoulders relax, Tetsuya leaned back on the couch and covered his flushed face with his hands. He still didn't fully understand what had just happened. But one thing he did know...

Tetsuya was certainly scared of checking the comments.

* * *

 ** _Did I fail_**  
 ** _Did I fail very much_**  
 ** _Did I fail not so much_**  
 ** _I don't know man, I don't know_**  
 ** _I decided to write this in the last possible moment, so :)))_**  
 ** _Nevertheless, I tried_**  
 ** _Even if it was super weird :D_**  
 ** _Thank you all for reading!_**


End file.
